Starting over
by LilithIllyria
Summary: Quall. Au kinda OC. What happens when Quistis' old master Seifer finds her? Will Squall keep her safe?
1. One, Running

AN: HIya! again! I'm Zoe if you don't know who I am. This will be my fourht story. I have a life so they all won't be updated as quickly so I am sorry. But some say I do update quickly anyways. Things will be posted once a month if not more. I also am working on spelling. I know I am bad. I am Dyslexic. So you have been for warned! TY for reading my stories.. or story. Zoe. O and please note only the plot is mine, and that is all. The story takes place in an au. So the game.. has nothing to do with it but the name and charactors. ty. O one last thing! I love Reviews and I do feed off of feed back, and each person who reviews gets a personal AN in the bening of each chapter! Hehe R&R! Please!

Starting Over

Chapter; One.

Dogs barked somewhere nearby in the woods, as the moon shined down on them. The dark of night hid her as she ran. Desperately she picked up her pace. It had been hours sence she left the main house. Blindly she ran through a stream hoping that would through the dogs off. She had to get away, she had to leave, anything was better than being where she was. Her whole body acked as branches tore at her face, arms, and legs. She knew the main road out of the small town was near by, that she was running along side it. Everything in her told her to get out of Balamb. Slowly the dogs barks died in the night, this time she took her chance and looked back. Nothing, she saw nothing, but the small dirt path that cut the forest. Turning round, she realised to late that there was a low branch and a sharp drop. "Agh!" The branch hit her square in the pelvis, sending her head over feet down the sharp drop. A sicking 'crack' rang in her ears before her world went black.

The screaming tea pot broke Squall's thoughts. It had been a long and sleepless night at his small house in the woods. It was the perfect place for a young writer. He had spent the better of two years here in the small town of Balamb, alone. There were the few most pepole would call friends, though they were few in numbers. The town was simply small and everyone knew everyone. This was one reason his mother had agreed to let him move out there, alone. Though his father and sister were not to pleased he had chosen to leave them.

His family had money and lots of it. His father, Launga Loir, was president of the great city Esthar. The large city had been feared by many small twons do to its shear size, and power. This placed Laguna at a high place in the world, by mistake if you asked his son. Thankfuly Squall had kept a low profile, and used his mother maiden name. This name played a large part in his life. He used it as a stage and writers name. Leonhart.

Now the town Squall called home, there were a few families you could work for. The Almasy's owned most of the town fallowed by the Heartilly's. The Almasy's had spent most of thier lives building the town, though the Heartilly's had moved right in and were starting push them out. There were also children in both families about Squall's age, but he neather knew or cared to meet them.

After finishing his morring tea, Squall headed out the door with his everyday wear, a leather jacket, white t-shirt, black pants, though his everyday belts were off. Winter had set into the small town, and Squall watched his breath dance in the sir before him. It would soon be too cold and he would have to drive to work everyday. He preferred to walk, but driving wasn't that bad. The daily walk was just so much more of a better way to start his day off. Quiet, alone, peaceful, perfect.

He worked in a small diner that was based on the 50s. A very larg loving woman owned and cooked Her name was Mrs. Dincht, but everyone knew her as Mommy D or MD. Everyone who worked there just called her mom. Squall liked the homey feeling of his work, but never showed it. M D even had her son working for her. Zell, a spunky blond blue eyed boy was the same age as Squall but had a 1000 times more energy. M D would put Squall on the same shift to even out the level of chaos. Early in the morring and late a night. Zell, Squall, Selphie, and Irvine worked togther. Selphie Tilmitt was a hypper small girl who was dating the young cow boy known as Irvine. Irvine Kinneas was a pervert to most, but in truth a good guy. Selphie was head over heals for him, but Irvine liked to play the feild and only lately agreed to be hers, and only hers. This angered Zell, and took him some time to get over Irvine. Squall knew Zell and Irvine were bi, but he was not and need not to worry.

Walking down the path his mind started to wonder, and his eyes watched the foliage. It was beautiful. The trees were naked, and the ground was clothed in the fallen leaves. The crisp air made everything smell sweet and new. As he got closer to the main road he saw that the trees had been broken. Leaning over he could hadly make out a figure. Slowly he slid down the drop to where the body was. Gently he picked it up. The young girl looked to be in a bad state, and most likely need some from of medical help. Sighing, he took her back to his house and rested her on the sofa. After he was sure she would be ok, he went to his phone. First he called Mommy D and told her that he would not be able to come in today, then he called Dr. Kadowaki. She was the only doctor in the small town, and knew Squall very well.

After he was done he walked back into the living area to se if she was ok. Her dress was poor, and looked blood stained. Walking back into the kitchen he grabbed a gamp rag. Kneeling next to her he gently started to wipe her face off. Suddenly a strong grip closed round his wrist. Looking into her eyes he saw fear. "I'm not going to hurt you. I called a doctor, and she'll be here soon." Slowly the grip eased on his arm and she rested back a bit. "Name?" He was blunt, but that was how he always was. After some time she left her raspy voice brake the quiet. "Quistis."

Zoe: Yay! I did it! I was going to make it longer! But here's a good spot. I thought I should leave you all hanging asking your selves things like 'OO Why was Quistis running away! Why is Squall helping her!? What was the point of the dogs!?" hehe

Quistis: What was the point of the dogs?

Zoe: umm you being run down like a fox!?

Quistis: OOO

Squall: Heheh Quistis a fox.. yep thats about it!

Zoe: Squall that was very OC!

Squall: whatever

Zoe: that's better!

ZoZo


	2. Two safe

AN: Bah! I'm soo in pain! Damned nuts! I sliced my hand.. but that will not stop me! lol! O I only have rights to the plot!

benjem: I will try! lol! TY !

Starting over

Chapter: Two

"Quistis. hmm. Well there's a bathroom over there in my room. I'll start a bath for you." Squall walked twards his bedroom in hopes she was right behind him. "Agh!" Her voice stopped him and made him spin on his heals. Looking around he couldn't find her. Panic shot through him till he looked over the sofa. There she was on the floor cluching her knee. Sighing he picked her up and lead her into the bathrom. Gently he sat her down on the edge of the tub, and carefuly looked at her knee. After a bit of poking he stood up. "It doesn't look broken, but I can't tell." Slowly her eyes looked into his. "Thank you." Quistis had a raspy voice, but soothing at the same time. Nodding Squall walked out and opened his closet. There had to be something she could wear.

After the tub was full, Quistis eased herself into it. The hot water stung her at first, but felt good after a while. After a good twenty minutes the door cracked open. "Here." A pair of light jeans and a crimson turtle neck was slid in and the door shut. Smiling she gently washed herself. Everything felt better but her back. That hurt the most. After a while she felt she had to get out. Never before was she alowed to bath this long. Slowly she eased herself onto the edge of the tub, and grabbed the pants. That was the easy part, putting them on. Standing slowly, she found it easy to stand dispite her knee. There was a gentl knock on the door. "Quistis? This is Doctor Kadowaki. I'm here to take a look at you, is that ok?" Slowly the door creeked open.

Squall sat on the sofa thinking to himself why had he taken her in? Was he going to look after her? Was she going to leave him, or was he going to have someone with him now. He really didn't see her too well but she was cute. Sighing he tried to clear his mind, but the sound of an opening door grabbed him. "Well." Kadowaki walked out with her head hung down. "She's well, but there are some things that are a miss. Are you going to watch after her for a bit Squall?" He simply nodded. Was there anything different he could do? "Ok. Her knee is just badly brused, her wrist is almost broken. She had a brace, she needs to wear it. As for her back, well you'll have to help her change the bandages every night. She good now, but still....." Squall cocked his head to the side. "Why?" Shaking her head, Kadowaki looked into his eyes. "Did you read the paper or see the news last night?" Anagin he shook his head. "That's the slave that excaped the Almasy's. Trepe. She seams to be harmless. What ever you do is up to you, but think before you do anything. Day Squall." With that she left.

Sighing Squall looked back to see her head poke out the door. "Don't worry. I wont send you back there. Wanna call your family. Phone's there." Sighing she walked out in the jeans and a top of bandages. "No. There's no point. I have no family. I was an orphan, then when I did have a family they sold me into slavery. So, I.." She stopped and looked down. "You can stay here. I'm Squall Leonhart." Nodding she sat down next to him. "Thank you. I'll stay out of your way, and help anyway needed." Looking down she sighed at her hands, then perked her head up. "Wait. Did you say Leonhart?" Raising a brow he nodded. "The writer?" Again he nodded. He knew people read his books, but he was not a big writer. Smiling she looked back down. "I've read most of your books. The Almasy's didn't like me to read but I did take some of thier books." Squall looked at her rathered impressed. "You've read most of them?" No one had ever said anything to him about his books but his family. It was odd to be talkign to some one who has read them. "Yeah. That's why I got whipped. Seifer found me reading in his room. That ass." Squall looked at her and smirked. "Hungery?" She nodded slowly as she study the floor. Suddenly she felt as hand in hers. "Come on."

Squall lead her out to his Jeep. It was still wasn't that cold but it was safer to drive than walk. Looking over he watched her settle down into her seat, making sure her back would only be resting softly against the seat. Shaking his head he drove off, heading towards the dinner he worked at. In a short while they were there and he was helping her out of the jeep. "There's a cheif's table in the back. Just sit there and I'll make you what you want." Nodding slowly she found the booth befind the half swing door. The booth was back behind the counter next to the kitchen door. Sitting down she looked for something she would like to eat. Just then a short blond hopped into the seat next to her. "Hey!" His blue eyes turned to her, and the tattoo on the other side of his face came into view. "I'm Zell. Whatcha doin at the back table?" Looking down at the table she opened her mouth only to be cut off by others. "Hey Zell!" Looking up she saw a young tall man with long hair sit across from her. "Hello there sweety. I'm Irvine. Whatcha doin here at the back table? You know it's for workers only?" Her eyes fell back onto the table and she shook her head no. "Quistis?" Looking up quickly she saw that it was Squall. "You know her man!?" Zell looked rather shocked at that fact that Squall knew her. She's satying with me. Want any.."

The bell over the door rang and everyone turned thier head to see who would come in this early int the morring. Quistis' eye widened and ducked low. There stood Seifer Almasy. The young blond man let his jade green eyes roam the room. Squall looked down and saw the fear in Quistis' eyes. "That?" Quickly she nodded and sunk as low as she could into the seat. Selphie had come skipping out to help the young man. Smiling she started to way over twards them. Squall walked forwad stopping them.

"Hey Selph. I'm cleaning that area. You may want to seat him over there, at table 29." Selphie cocked her head to the side. "Umm Ok. But he just wanted to talk to Mom. You know about the excaped slave. See if she had seen her or an of the others." Squall sighed and turned his back on them. "I'll go get her. You know

no one is to go behind the counters." Walking back he looked over to see Quistis had sunk herself onto the floor. Shaking his head he waved for her to go throught the doors with him. On her hands and knees she crawled throught the doors before him. "Hey mom! Almasy's out there. He wants to know about the slave." Quistis stood slowly looking frightened out of her mind. "Yeah and I'll tell him I haven't see her. Don't worry dear. You are safe here. Sqaull'll take care of ya." Smiling she walked out of the door leaving them to themselves.

"She's nice." Quistis' voice was soft and her eyes were on the floor. "I don't want to make any trouble for any one. I'll just leave." Squall walked over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "It's ok. I walked to mom and she is fine with it. You can stay here and work in the kitchen with me. You're welcome to stay with me." Quistis looked up smiling brightly. Just then the doors swong opean and Zell was standing there with a cross look on his face.

"Ok I know that woman is my mother but hell! She hit me! All I said was that I did see a blond woman and whak!" Zell made an overly dramadic motion with his arms. "I was only going to say that I saw the you." He pointed to Quistis and sighed. "Not like you're a slave or anything." Quistis smiled softly to Squall who only let the corner of his mouth twich. Just then the others came into the back. "Good thing it's slow this morring. I hate the Almasy's soo much! To think a sweet thing like you. A slave!" Mom through her hands in the air as she tried to make her way to the stove.

"No way man. You're the slave?" Quistis nodded to Zell's question.

"I knew you were lonly Squall but a slave. Irvine and Zell were right. We needed to set you up with some one."

"Thanks Selph. Look. I'm just trying to help her. Her name is Quistis."

"Yeah no prob. Selph and I are here for ya!"

"Same here man. Mom and I will help!"

"Thank you." Quistis' quiet voice rang in thier ears. "Thank you very much."

ZOE: yay! Done with chappy 2! whoot!

Squall: Took ya long.

Me: Sorry working!

Quistis: on other stories! Fabricator!

Me:dont call me that! Plus I have you and Squall togther in my other stories.. So stop it!

Seifer: Not in my way out.

Me: yeah they are!

Seifer: NO. Quistis is my maid if you know what I mean in that one.

Quistis: you wish!

Seifer: I do!

Squall: (glare)

Me: OK RR! Please and ty!

Zoe!


	3. Three, strangers

AN: Sorry it's taken sooo long for this to get up.. I had work and stuff.. heheh!Anyways.. I was in bed last night and this chapy came to mind soo yeah here ya go!

woowarm: ty for reading all my other fics.. yay! dances whoo hooo!

Parkeronas: ty. and thanks for reviewing this story.. it doesnt seam to be going too well.. so the more reviews i get the more the story lives.. ty again... PS.. I know i say this alot.. but im going to start a new chapy with ,my way out soo look for it.. ty!

Chapter, Three

After a few minutes everyone walked back out into the dinner. It was early and no one could be found in the small dinner. Quistis took her seat again, with Zell sitting next to her. Irvine sat across and smiled sweetly to her. "Tell me darlin, are you all right staying with Squall. Cuz.. yahh you could always stay with me.... WOW!" Selphie had hit him square in the back of the head with a hand load of menues. "Don't even joke about that! I swear I'll kill you the next time you do that!" The small girl glared at him, but the look didn't see to fit her. "Aww Selph. You know I only have eyes for you!" Shaking her head she walked off. "Selph!" Irvine hopped up after her, pleading the whole time.

"He really does love her but he's never come right out and said it." Quistis smiled some what at him. "So are you really staying with the ice prince?" Looking into the small blue eyed blond she nodded. "Whow! Never though a guy like that would let anyone into his house. I've known him for a few years and never seen the guy outside of work. Maybe once in a while at the store but that's it. I don't even know where the guy lives... Is he nice to you?" Quitsis smiled brightly. The young man was quiet the talker. It was a rather nice change. "Yeah. He's one of the nicest pepole I've ever meet." Zell looked right at her in disbelief, but then his face changed. "You know you look really nice when you smile like that." Quistis tried to hold down a blush but she could feel her cheeks get hot. just as she was about to open her mouth there was a loud hump. Looking up she saw Squall with two plates of food in his hands.

"Didn't know what you wanted." He placed the plate down infront of her and slid in across with his own food. As she slowly started to ding into the wonderful looking food Squall gave her, but then she realized Zell was watching her. "Are you sure you wanna eat that!? Like that?" Quistis looked up at him oddly. "Yeah. Why?" Now that Zell's mouth had opened Squall looked up as well. "It's a bunch of eggs with veggies! There's no meat!" Quistis looked down to see that he was indeed right. "It's ok. I didn't get to eat much of anything I liked while I was at the Almasy's. I was at the end of the feeding chain. Mr and Mrs Almasy's servents got food first and we got what was left. I was Seifer's and the youngest so I ate last. If there was food that is." Zell and Squall looked on at her in shock. No wonder she was soo thin. Just then the bell at the door dinged. There was a bit of suffling behind Quistis as a few girls slid into a booth behind them. They could not see the girls do to the high backs.

"Why do you always want to come here? The food isn't that good." The girls were talking loudly.

"That's cuz she hopes that one cute guy is working." Zell puffed up in the seat next to Quistis think it was him. "You know the one with the steel blue eyes and that wonderful chocolate hair." That deflated him.

"Yeah. That's why I always come here. Plus Seifer wont step foot in here."

"O Yeah. Didn't you date him Rinoa?" There was a bit of a silence then the one they could only think was Rinoa spoke up.

"Yeah I did. But I called it off because of that girl. His family has slaves. Not like just to do thier house work. Seifer had this blond girl as a kinda sex slave. He would drag her around the house in next to nothing. She kinda lived in his closet. I hated the fact that he was sleeping with her. I told him to get rid of her or me. HA! That ass said that she was better than me and easier to get in bed with. I told him NO Fucking shit! SHE _has_ to sleep with you. So I left. But then again she excaped too. I hated her. She killed what we had. If I see her I'm turning her back in dead. No point in see that thing walk."

Quistis looked down at her food no longer hungery. "Did you really do that!?" The girls voices again piped up.

"Yeah that is sick. So she had to do anything he wanted?"

"Yeah. She did anything he wanted. He would try and throw it in my face once or twice. He'd say something like 'She'd do anything.' or 'She and I did this and she let me fuck her in the ass.' I told him I'm not his slave and my ass was not his!"

"That's sick. You let that ass touch you!? Ack! That's really sick you know." Squall looked over at Quistis to find her almost in tears. Anger surged over him. In a fit of anger he jumped him and glarde at Zell, wich said 'move'. Reaching down he took her arm and yanked her out of the seat. "We're leaving." He growled as he stormed into the kitchen only to stop when mommy D gave him a questioning look, as Zell ran in behind them. "Sorry mom but we have to go."

"Chill Squall!" Zell grabbed hold of Quistis bad wrist. "Agh!" In pain she pulled way and back away. With one fluid movment Squall grabbed Zell's shirt and pinned him to the wall. "Don't you ever touch her! And if I ever hear you talking about what you heard in there I will_ not_ be as kinda as I am now!" Squall's voice was a growl but rang loud and clear in Zell and his mother's ears. "Squall!" Quistis' raspy voice broke his thoughs as he let go of Zell. "Lets go." Flusrated he grabbed her good wrist and walked out the back door to his jeep.

The ride back to Squall's house was quiet and painful for Quistis. She felt ditry, unclean. Just before the house started to come into view, Squall slammed on the brakes. "Did you really....?"

"Yes." Quists' words were short and harsh.

"Why?"

"What could I have done? I was foced to live there. I had to do what he said or be whipped. I tried to fight. I did. But I could only take so much."

Squall looked over at her and sighed. There was soo much pain and anger in her eyes. He felt like he had to do something. "I promise I won't let anything like that happen to you again." Quistis looked up at him with shock written all over her face. "I promise."

"Thank you Squall!" Tears that started to leak out, she threw herself at him. There they sat hugging. It felt oddly conforting to Squall. Normaly he would have pushed her away, but he felt like he needed to do this. Not for her, but for himself. There was something about her that seamed to make everything look brighter. "Guess we should get Selphie to take you shopping." Quistis let out a muffled giggle. This was right. This had to be.

Zoe:Whooot! I have it coming! It's coming togther! whhhoooooohhooo!

Squall: I'm all OCish

Zoe: O yeah kinda. Sorry. Well you're not the only one.

Quistis" WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TO ME!

ZOE: Umm trying to make your life better with Squall!

Quistis: ANything is better with Squall.!

Squall: .....o.0!

Zoe: PLease review.. It's what keeps stories going! Save a life.. review..

Squall: Save a life?

Zoe: YEah without them.,.. you would be no more!

Squall: Please review!


	4. Four, night fright

AN: hahah! I'm going to repost the last chapy cuz there were sooo many spelling opisses.. So yeah Sorry about all that. hides Anyways here the next chapy. Cuz I'm tryin to get them up so quickly I'm not going to do the feed back thingy but I will in the next chapy.. So I will thank you for them! TY! Ok here you go! O I am sorry for any Rain or Ely fans. There... O and I do not have ownership of the song. Wolf's Rain does.. I think.. anyways it's not mine!

Chapter: Four

The rest of the day had been long and rather injoyable. Squall and Quistis just sat on the sofa watching movies, which Squall normaly didn't do, and drank tea. After a quick hot dinner, of chicken and rice, Squall walked into his bedroom to take a shower. Quistis had fallen asleep on the sofa and he did not want to wake her. The hot water felt good against his skin. It made him feel as if his anger and problems were being washed down the drain with the water. Once all the soap was out of his hair he truned the water off and exited the bathroom as if everything was as it should and had been. After throwing his towel into the hamped, he looked in his dresser for a pair of boxers. Set on a pair of black silk ones he slid them on and flopped face down on his bed. A soft gasp brought him out of his thoughts. Sitting up and turning on his back he saw Quistis standing in the door way. He wasn't really sure how long she was standing there but he hoped that she didn't see _anything._

"Can I take a shower?" Squall nodded simply to her question. They really didn't talk all to much. Both just sat on the sofa, eating, watching, drink, no more and no less. Squall watched her as she walked to the bathroom after grabbing a new towel. "Here." Squall's voice kinda scared her as she started to close the door. Hands out streched, he held a rusty red t-shirt and a pair of black gym shorts. Smiling softly she took them and walked in.

Squall turned back around and flopped once again back onto the bed. What was he really going to do? Tiresomely he pulled an old fleece navey blue blinket up from the bottom of his bed. His room was thankfuly dark. The walls were a deep rich royal blue, and the dark oak floors made it look rather small. The silk black sheets and dark matching canopy sat perfectly on a dark oak four poster bed, with a matching larg trunk at the foot. Large heavy black velvet curtans covered the windows keeping any light from entering the room. A tall floor lamp and a small desk light on the bed side table were the only means of light in the room.

Pulling the blinket closer to him he truned on his side. There was soo much to think about and yet he really didn't want to think at all. There was little he could do. He was now taking care of a run away slave, alone, no family in this town, and very tired. Though the family part was just something he really felt he could do with out. Not like he himself ever really lived with his _real_ family. That was something he really didn't want to think about right now. Family was never a good thing to talk or think about. He never really saw his family as such. Curling into a tighter ball Squall was thrown out of his inner thoughs with a small ahump.

Rolling over he saw Quistis standing in the door way. She had on his shorts, but held the towel over her front. "Can you help me?" Cocking his head to the side Squall looked at her. He wasn't quiet sure as to what she was talking about. "'O!" Quistis truned and walked back into the bathroom. That's when Squall remembered what she needed help with. Her back. Once she came back out, Squall pushed the trunk at the bottom of the bed so it angled out some. Gently Quistis sat down with a bottle and some bandages in her hand. Slowly she let the towel drop as she held into herself. Awkwardly Squall stood still behind her. "Here." He looked to see her hold a bottle out to him. Taking it he placed it on her wounds, then placed it on the floor. When he stood back up again he saw that she was holding the bandage back to him. Taking across her back she took it back and covered her front. This works. Squall could help her and yet not violate her. After they were done Quistis stood up with the towel in her hand. Walking back into the room, Squall walked out with his blinket. "Where are you going?"

"You can sleep here in my bed. There's a pull out sofa in the libray." Walking on he shut the door behind him.Sighing tiresomely Quistis huffed over to the door and opened it. Everything was dark. Only a small light across the small house could be seen, but soon went out. Truning around Quistis trugged to the bed and flopped down on her stomach. "I don't like being in closed rooms." Suggling in deep to the blinkets she took in Squall's scent. Heavy lids took hold of her eyes, and soon she was out.

A loud cry woke Quistis from her sleep. "XU!" Jumping out of the bed she paniced and forgot where she was. Standing in the living area she looked around. There was a loud thump and a cry from the libray. Walking in quickly she saw Squall twisted in his covers in the pull out sofa. "Get away form her.." His voice was dangerouse and low. Slowly Quistis lowered herself next to him and gently took him into her arms. "Shhh it's ok.. Please calm down." Squall's movements slowed but his body had broken out in a sweat. Slowly she started to humm, this clamed him. "We've found a kind of paradise, below a sky so new. We've weaved a web of mystery so wide, we need he light of day. We've worn the cloak of secret lives, we've seen truth, magic that we send.." Soon both were in a peaceful slumber.

Squall woke with a fright. He had been dreaming that night again. No. He had flashbacks that night again. The same things followed him in his sleep. Sitting up slowly he noticed something. There in his chest was an arm. Truning his head he saw Quistis resting behind him. Studing her a smile, a true smile no one would ever truly see, played across his lips. She looked soo beautiful there. Her blond hair was down, flowing over her slender sholders. The rust colored shirt he had given her was a bit big and fell off her sholders a bit. 'NO!' His mind was screaming at him. 'She'll just leave. Like everyone. She'll just leave you too. Alone.' Squall frowned and closed his eye. Why did he have to think like that? Why did he care for her soo much? Who cares? Whatever.

"You're awake." Her voice threw him back into the wrold. "O right. Last night I heard you. I came to see what was wrong. You were tosing in your sleep. I tried to wake you but..." Her voice cut out as she looked into his eyes. Quickly she darted them to the ground. "My friend Xu use to do that. Before she left. She was the first to run away. I meet her when I was six. She was five then. We were sold to the Almasy's as play mates for Seifer. We kinda grew up together. After he turned fourteen.. things changed. He started with Xu. She couldn't take it. She ran away three and a half years ago. At night she would scream. I had to keep her quiet so I would sing, and she wold stop. I thought it might work with you."

Squall looked at her with intrest. "Where is she now?" Looking up Quistis smiled. He was a good looking guy. There he was with her, on a bed, in his boxers. It was easy to see what Rinoa was talking about. "All she said was that she was going to Esthar." Squall flinked as the word slipped out of her lips. "I was going to find her soon." Squall looked down and sighd. 'So she is going to leave me.' A warm hand fell on his arm. Instinctly he pulled away. "Sorry Squall." Quistis looked down. "I would like it if you came with me. I don't want to live with her or anything." Quistis rubbed her fingers togther and sighed.

"We'lle see." Quistis head picked up at his words. He wasn't quiet sure why he had said it himself but he did. Maybe it was the fact that she wanted to come back, or stay with him. Watching her he let the corners of his mouth twich. Quistis laughed at the notion, then reached her hand out and touched his cheek. "You know, you can be really sweet." After a few seconds her face changed and her hand slid to his for head. "I think you have a fever." Squall pulled back shaking his head. "No. You have warm hands." What happened next scared him more than anything. Her lips came close to him, but went straight to his forhead. Squall jumped back instinctly and rather confused. "Yes you do. My hands maybe warm but you can always tell with lips. Come one I'll make you some tea. Go crawl into your bed." Squall looked at her oddly but did as she asked.

Maybe he was really sick. He never felt good but never thought he had a fever. Now he was just tired. In his bed he watched the door. He hated this. He was at the will of this woman, trusting her and in return she was trusting him. Why couldn't he have just truned her back in. No. He couoldn't even if he wanted to now. Not after what happened to her. Not when he couldn't help El....

"I hope you like black tea and lemon." She walkd up next to him and handed him a mug. I sweetened it a bit with honey. Squall nodded as he took the first sip. He did like he tea, and would make it himself normaly, but it never tasted like this. "You like?" He nodded once again and set the empty mug down. "Good. Well if there's anything you need ask me. ok?" Squall watched her as she started to walk out the room. "Ellone. Her name was Ellone." Quistis stopped dead in her tracks. 'Why are you talking!' Squall's mind was screaming at him, but he was done listening to it. Something about this girl made him want to talk to her. It was as if she knew what type of pain he had, if not more. "The girl in my books are based on my sister, kinda. I thought it would be a good idea if I let her live forever in my books." Quistis placed herself next to him. "When we were little it was just Ellone, my mom and I. But my mom died when I was three. We went to and orphanage. A nice lady took us in, but she died too. The car wreck killed her on impack. Elly and I were sent to the woman's sister's house. They were drunks." Squall voice turned to a low growl, that sounded more like a wolf than a human. "Every night till I was ten that man would come hoime drunk and... He would touch Ely. I tried to stop him, but I couldn't. There was nothing I could do. Ely became sick. That's when my fa.. Laguna showed up. He was just there one day. I was only ten when I meet him. Ely was soo happy to see him, but I.. I hated that man. He came in the house with another, scooped Ely up in his arms and truned to me. The only thing I remember him saying to me that day was 'You're coming with me. I'm you're real father and I will look after you and Ellone now.' I hated him. I couldn't understand why he wasn't there when mom died. Why had he taken so long to find us. Why was he romanticly with the other man. Why did he let Ellone die?"

"Ellone died?"

"Yes. She was so sick that nothing could be done. So she died. That's when I started to write. I wanted her to live soo much that I put her in my stories." Squall was clencing his fists so tight that his palms were starting to bleed. Gently he felt Quistis' hands on his. "It's ok. Things happen. Just be thankful your father found you and you know he loves you and Ellone. Be happy that she didn't die in that house but that man's hands." Squall looked at her shocked. How could anyone see any of that as a good thing, or even find one? For once in his life he was glad there was some one there to be with him. Slowly he bent over and placed a simple kiss on her sweet lips. "Thank you for falling into my life." His words were breath that danced on her cheeks. Gently she wrapped her arms around him. Togther they layed in bed, just holding eachother. This was right. "Thank you for saving mine." Squall smiled against her warm skin, happy to know that he was no longer alone.

Zoe: BLAHHHHHHHHH

Squall:What?

ZOE:End chapy!

Quistis: Whooohooo! Write another!

Zoe: Pish! NO! Not now.. Two in less than 48 hours is good for you!

Seifer: Where am I!?

Zell: I want some one!

Seifer: what are you doing here chicky?

Zell: DOnt call me chicky! It's chicken wuss to you!

Seifer: Ok Chicken wuss

Zell: Dmanit alll!

Zoe anyways please review... whoot Qualll!

Squall:..... Where am I?


	5. Five, shopping

_AN:_ Ok hi I know it's like taking me forever to get my crap togther and post this but ack! Working 2 jobs here... sigh I hate growing up.. grr... So yeah there's a song I'm using but I didn't write it. I don't know who really did.. yes I kinda stole if from a move but I don't know who wrote it so it's not mine.. there!

**_MY ONE REVIEW_**... The only person who is keeping it alive,,, for you ... you get a cookie.. so _Phoenix-of-the-dark _I will send a happy yay ty thing to you and a late christmas card thingy that will make your day brighter.. soon. TY! hugs

_AN_: Im emotional right now! so kill me! grrrrr!

**Chapter, Five**

A sharp pain ran down Quistis' spine, waking her from a peacful sleep. Looking to her side she found Squall twisting in his covers. Not only was he dreaming but he had a small temp. She could only hope that it had gone. Sighing softly she started to stroke his hair in hopes of calming him. "Home is behind. The world ahead. And there are many path to tread. Through shadow.." Suddenly Squall's eyes shot open, forcing her breath to hitch and her body to jump. Slowly the steel blue grey orbs of sea water started close heavely. "Quistis..." His voice was soft but she knew his fever was still holding strong if not worse. "Yes..?" Gently she pushed back his hair from his face. The stromy eyes were closed but she knew he wasnt fully awake. "Stay with me." Smiling softly she watched him pull himself closer to her. "Of corse Squall." It was a simple question and a simple answer.

"Squall?" Shifting around she pressed her lips to his head. It had gone up a bit. A groggy goan gave her an answer. "I need to get up and get something. Ok? I'll be right back." Squall groaned again and rolled onto his side, cluching his blinket closer to his body. Gently Quistis slithered out of bed and into the kitchen. "Men.. Thank Hyne Seifer got sick alot as a kid." Sighing she fished through his things looking for something help bring his temp down. Finaly she found some advil and tylenol. Grabbing those, a glass of water and a large bowl, she headed back into the bedroom. After placing them on the bed-side table she grabbed the bowl and filled it with cold water from the bathroom. Once she sat back on the bed she nudged Squall.

Moaning he rolled over to her, only to be scocked when a wet ice cold rag hit his head. "Eh.. That's cold. Quis..." Smiling down at him she pulled the covers over him. "I'm here." Softly he placed his hand on her cheek. "You're ok Squall. Just get some sleep ok? I'll call mom for you." He nodded and watched her leave the room. He was sick, but he couldn't help it. He just hated having to depend on others. He was going to have to do something nice for her.

Quistis had just gotten off the phone with mom telling her that they could not come in do to Squall's high fever. She knew something like this was going happen. When Squall boiled his blood like he did yesterday, it's only a matter of time till he pops with a temp. Well that's what she said more or less anyways. After what felt like a llife time of talking to mom, Quistis walked back into the bedroom to Squall placing his cell phone down on the bed side table. "Squall?" Smiling softly at her, he rested back into the bed. "What were you doing?" Smiling he shook his head. "Ok than. Hungery?"

After a filling meal of chicken and something, Squall couldn't really taset and didn't feel right asking her what he was eating, both felt like they could use a good sleep. resting down in the soft sheets Squall pulled his blinket close and rested close to Quistis. Gently she started to stroke his hair. "Home is behind. The world ahead. And there are many paths to tread. Through shadow. To the edge of night. Untill the stars all alight. Mist and shadow. Cloud and shad. All shall fade. All shall, fade." Squall peeped an eye open to see Quistis looking down at him. "That was..." He couldn't think of what it was. It lost him. It was one of the most beautiful songs he had ever heard and yet, he thought he knew it form somewhere.

"Hey Quistis." Smiling softly she looked down onto him. It was odd, every guy she had ever meet had that look. That little boy look hiding behind the eyes, but right now was the first time she had ever seen Squall with that little boy look. "I called Selphie. She's going to come over in a bit an take you shopping. Here..." Squall rolled over to the bed side stand and fished throw something. After a bit he pulled out a card and handed it to her. "Take this and go shoppping. Have dinner on me. I don't care what you get or how much you spend. ok?" Quistis gaped onto him but shook her head no. "That or you can wear my cloths or the rest of your life."

"Ok. But I wont spend over a hundred." Squall held back a chuckle. "That I guess you'll just run around naked then. Buy whatever. No worries." Quistis blushed a bit and looked down at the plastic in her hands. A sharp knock on the door brought her back form her thought. "Thank you. But you have to saty in bed! I don't want you to get up unless you have to use the bathroom or eat. got that!" Squall made a mock jest with his hand to his forhead as she ran off to get the door. Once he knew she was gone he picked up his cell phone once more. "Hi. Laguna?"

It was getting late and Quistis was tired. Selphie, Irvine, and Zell spent the whole day running every where they could so Quistis could model whatever they wanted. In the end she had picked up new under garments, a par of knee high boots, tennies, one par of sexy strapies, twoi pars of jeans, one par of khakis, and red pants, a beautiful black leather trench coat and a cute jean jacket, plus sever nice shirts. Most of witch Selphie had found at vintage stores and the one and only thrith co. The last few things got were a suit case, and the little black dress Selphie said every girl should have. Key words, little and should.

A rather loud grunt and several bangs woke Squall from his sleep. Looking out his door he could see Zell and Irvine dragging bag after bag into the living space. Selphie was standing to the side with Quistis giggling up a storm, only to grab Irvine seconds later and dash out the door. Letting his lips twist into a smile Squall crawled out of bed and headed to the door, never once taking his eyes off of Quistis. Just befor he reached the door frame he stopped when he saw Zell walk up to her. A strange emotion took hold of him when he saw Zell wrap himself around her and wisper something into her ear. Squall turned even greener when he spotted the smile growing on Quistis face. He never thought himself as the type of person to act like this, but he couldn't help. His emotions calmed down a bit when he saw her push him aways and walk him to the door. Only after the click of the lock did he walk ou tof the room fully.

"What was that about?" He couldn't help but chuckel when she jumped. "What.. huh.. O you shouldn't be out of bed! Go on. Get back in there!" Squall smile and walked up to her. There was something about her that just made his mind go into over drive. When he was but three inches from her face he stopped. Shaking her head she pleaced her lips to his head. "Well.. its' not gone but it is down a bit. So back to bed you go." Smiling she shooed him back inito bed where she wrenched open the advil bottle. "Here.." Gently she placed four in his hand. "Take this. In six hours or so you need to take some tylenol. It'll bring your temp down but you have to switch them. Don't worry the four advils won't kill you." Rolling his eyes Squall did as he was told. "Eat?" Squall nodded though it was a lie. "Ok." Smiling Quistis stood up to leave only to have Squall grab her wrist. "You didn't answer my question." Truning back to him she could see the little boy within him. "To what?" Looking down Squall didn't realy didn't want to say. He wanted to know how her day was, where they ate, what Zell said to her, but he couldn't speak. Not like he was ever good with it in the first place.

"Did you ask me about my day?" Squall looked up shocked. It was like she was reading his thoughts. He nodded stupidly only to kick himself mentaly. "O. Sorry I didn't hear you. It was fun. Selphie made me try everything on and Irvine made crack only to be beaten by Selphie later. Dinner was fun. Zell was sweet." She looked down and blushed. Squall could again feel the green emotion rise in him. "He even asked me what I was doing tomorrow. I told him I didn't know. I think he's looking for a date, but he's too hyper for me. I feel kinda bad about shooting him down." The green monster that was creeping up on Squall slowly faded and his lips let slip that from his mind. "Good."

"What?" Quistis looked at him with wondering eyes. "We're.. we're going to Esthar tomorrow." Quistis eyes widened as she drew a breath. "Really!?" Squall nodded, only to have Quistis' body thrusted into his arms seconds later. "O thank you Squall!" Smiling softly he hugged her back. "I hope you don't mind if we stay with Laguna." Quistis pulled back and looked into his eyes. It was odd but he felt like she was really seeing him for himself. It was almost as if she could look right into his head and read everything like one of his books. "Thank you." Smiling softly Squall leaned in and placed a simple kiss on her lips. Quistis pulled back quickly. Her movment startled him, but he knew why. "You need your rest then. Goodnight Squall." With that she walked out of the room and into the libary. "Night Quistis." Squall sighed and setled down into his bed. Maybe things will turn out better than he thought. Maybe this was a new beging for him. A place for starting over.

Zoe: WHoooot! I've lost my mind!

Squall: I'll say!

Zoe: Zipp it or no more fun for you!

Zell: Squall? fun? I don't think those words are ment to be in same universe.

Zoe: Piss off chickenwuss!

Seifer: Hey! 1 only I can call him that! 2 Where am I. 3 am I gay?

Zoe: 0.o... Ummm ok to 1 u,,, your kinda the bad guy to answer 2 and 3... I don't know.. You should know the answer to that.

Quistis: Haha... Seifer's gay!

Seifer: I am not! Come here and I'll prove that to you!

Quistid: o.0

Zoe: o.0

Zell: o.0 Can I watch?

Squall: Punchs Zell then Seifer Just review and make Zoe feel all better..

Zoe.. ty Squall! You always say the right thing and make me feel better!

Squall: ......

Quistis: O no you don't! grabs gun and points at me

ZOe umm RR!!!!! hides


	6. Six, train

**AN:** Back and Dead again! Yay Sorry it's taken soo long to get this up! Not the Door is my 'best story' so far and I want to get this one up there. So I'm working on it. As for 'My Way Out" That one is like... suspended as of now. I will post more, and Im really sorry to those who want to read it. It was an impulse write. As for the newest one.. hahah! I'm working on it. Most ppl seem to dilike the story but I really want to get it off the ground soon. O if you wanna get into the mood and know what scarry crap I was listening to, I found like two ff8 MP3 sites.. (please don't ask for the sites i lost the site but have the down loads) My fave (even if I havent gotten that far in the game) is compression of time. I don't what it is about the music in this game but its all romanticly sad. eh.. OK on to reviews.

**Phoenix-of-the-darkness:** whoooot! I really love you now! Why? Cuz I think you have read and reviewed most of my stories and yours kicks ass! whhooot! Can't wait for the next chapy! QUALLS WHOOT!

**Dungeonfire4**: I will try to keep the good work going! Just keep reading and reviewing!

**ChapinaYuli23:** I'm sponky? hahah That's one of my cars names. lol! and Rocks's dog! lol! Sorry or the cliffhangers. I wanted ppl to keep readin it so it had to be! lol.Yeah I think this is one of the few stories (I think that i only made him really OC in two.. so yay) where he is very oc. It's a pain to keep the same whatever mind set. Plus there are OC parts in the game! (Been playing that thing for a year and six months and I still haven't won!) grr Rinoa is evil! Yeahh all my other stories are Qualls! You should go read and review them! lol! Ummm don't poke me please! I feel off your hyperness! lol! So ummm TY! tytytytyttytyty! For all the reviews. Made me feel wayyyyyyy better!

**Chapter Six**

"Quistis." Nothing. "Quistis." Still nothing. Squall poked the sleeping girl with his finger. "Get up." The blonde groaned softly as she rolled over. Flustrated he pulled the pillow out for under her head. A rather loud muffled 'umph' came from her lips as she turned to him. A second might have passed before she shot out of bed and dashed past him. Shocked, Squall chased after her as she ran into the kitchen. "I'm so sorry master. I must have over..." She traled off as she realolized where she was. "Master?" Squall raised an eye brow as she shook her head. "Sorry. I forgot where I was." Squall nodded. "Hungery?" Squall shook his head no. "Have you eaten?" Shaking his head, Squall walked out of the kitchen and into his room.

The hour was growing late and he still wasn't packed. Neather was she but she had little to pack in the first place. Squall started throwing things into an open suit case before he heard a soft knock. Looking up he saw Quistis standing there with a cup of tea. "Here." She placed it down on his bed side table. "You need to eat something." After throwing in a few things he closed his suit case. "No. I'm not hungery and I don't want to eat. We need to leave in a few hours. Get packed." Quistis nodded and left him to himself. 'Great now she hates me.' Sighing Squall flopped onto his bed. It was going to be a long day of train rides. It's not like he didn't want to go, it's just he didn't want to see Laguna. That man just rubbed him the wrong way. There were reasons, but there were reasons to like him too. 'Just stop. Stop thinking. It's too much.' Squall rolled over and glanced at the clock. It was around eleven and the train left at one. ' We need to get going. We need to leave here about... Damn. I need to run by wrok. We need to leave in a half an hour.'

Rolling off his bed, Squall walked into the libary. Quistis was sitting on the floor next to her things, all packed. She was reading one of his books, and looked rather lost in it. Quietly, Squall placed himself on the bed behind her. 'She always sits on the floor. There's a chair right there. What does it matter.' There was something about her that just made him stop whatever it was he was doing. Everything about her made him curious. Looking her over he tried to find what it was, but it was no use. Time slipped by as he watched her read. "Squall?" Her voice brought him back form his thoughts. Only then did he realize that she had moved. "When do we have to leave?" Shaking off this thoughts he looked at the clock. "Um. Now."

The trip to the train was a quiet one. They had stopped by the dinner to get a few things. Quistis talked happily with Irvine as Squall did whatever it was he needed to do. Once he was done they left for the train. After being rushed ito the cabin, Squall threw himself onto one of the bunks, and turned on the tv, only to turn it off seconds later. Fishing through his bags, Squall found what he was looking for. His lap top. After a few seconds of readong, Squall's fingers dived onto the key bored typing at brake neck speeds.A suden jerk signaled the start of the train and forced Squall to look up. There across from him was Quistis, reading the same book. Pulling this thoughts back to the lap top, he forced himself to write more. "How long till we get to Esthar?"

"Not too long." A small smile lit up her face as she skooted closer to him. Closing his eyes he lowered his head. Her soft warm lips pressed against him. 'Why can't I feel those lips on mine?' Opening his eyes he watched her pull back. "Good. There's no more temp." Squall nodded and placed his lap top back in it's bag. It was too much to write on the train. After a while he turned on the little tv and looked for something to watch. Nothing. There was never anything on, but what was there to do? Finaly he picked a movie that looked some what good. It was about some girl who fell in love with a knight who was promised to another. 'Chick flick.' Looking at the screen he sighed. 'Whatever.' It had to do. Rolling his eyes he saw that Quistis had put the book down and was watching. Tiresomely Squall suffled down so he could rest some. Quistis soon fallowed and curled up next to him. Portectively Squall placed his arms around her, and in return Quistis rested her head on his chest. 'Yeah. I could get use to this.' Smirking, Squall started to rub her back. A sharp gasp of air made him stop.

"You ok?" Looking down at her he could see she was biting down on her lip hard. She made a small 'umhm' noise. realizing what he was doing Squall pulled his arm off of her. "Sorry." Squall kept one hand on her hip, while the other rested behind her. "No. No. It's ok. You just forgot. Don't worry. Didn't hurt that bad." Squall looked at her in disbelif. "No it's no ok. I should have thought first." Quistis shook her head and smiled at him. "No. It's ok. Don't worry so much about me." Squall looked at her oddly. "No." Quistis rolled her eyes and truned back to the tv. After a while sleep took hold of both of them.

A jerk let Quistis know that the train had stopped. Sighing she looked to Squall who was sleeping fitfuly. Poking at him she woke him up. "I think we're here." Squall tried to focuse his eyes but no good. Sleeply he rubbed them and looked at Quistis. "What?" Sleep had ot fully left him. "I tink we're here."

"Great." Squall looked around the bunk. His stomach gave a loud growl."See you should have ate something." Squall rolled his eyes. "I wasn't hungery." Pulling himself away he rolled out of bed. Grabbing his things he started to walk to the door. Just before he reached the door it flew open. "Son!" Squall jumped back into Quistis, glaring at the person who jumped in. The taller dark hair man hugged Squall. "I'm soo glad you came back home for a vist." Quistis sat back down on the bed and watched as Squall tried to get away. "Who's this Squally?"

Finaly Squall broke free. He glared that the other man, Quistis could only guess was his father. Squall stiffened and turned to her. "She's.. she's my room mate." Laguna looked confused then smiked. "Ok then. We'll talk about this later. Come on you two." With that They were wisked away to a limo. Inside sat a tall linky darker man. Laguna moe in next to him, while Squall stayed close to Quistis. "So you have a room mate? Why didn't you tell me? do you need more money?" Squall sighed. He keep his head down as he talked. "No. I don't need money. I make more than I need to live there. I didn't tell you because she hasn't been living with me that long. Her name is Quistis. Quistis Trepe." Laguna looked over to the other man who in return gave the same grave look back.

"Like the Almasy's Trepe?" Quistis' eyes widened in fear at that. "Squall. I don't think you should.." Laguna was silenced by the other man. "It's ok Laguna. She's welcomed here Squall." Squall loked up at him and nodded. "But Kiros! The Alamsy's have a deal with us." Kiros put a hand up to quiet the man. "Ms. Trepe. You are safe here. Just stay with Squall. Is that alright?" Quistis nodded. The same sweet smile placed on her perfect lips. Squall zoned out watching her, blissfuly unawair that Laguna was tryin to talk to him.

"SQUALL!" Jerked out of his thoughts, he turned to Laguna. "Have you been listening?" Squall looked at him oddly but said nothing. "Hyne boy! What are we going to do with you?" Squall just raised an eye brow and sighed. "We're here." Squall jumped at the chance to get out of the lemo and away from his father. Almost running into the 'house' (if a house was as big as two city blocks) he stopped at the door and looked back. There was Quistis talking with Kiros. Sighing he waited for them. Quistis almost bumped into him. "Sorry." Something clicked in Squall's head. "Laguna." The older man looked disapointed with his tone. "I need to talk to you. Kiros can you show Quistis to her room?" Kiros nodded and pulled her to the side.

"This way Ms. Trepe." Quistis fallowed in aw at the sized of the house. "Big huh?" Quistis nodded stupidly as they stoped at a large wooden oak door. "Well here's your room." The room looked almost like Squalls but in deep reds. "Squall's room is across the hall if you need anything. ok?" Smiling brightly Quistis nodded. "Thank you. But can you tell me what the deal is you have with the Almasy's?"

"Well, there has been alot of slave run aways. Not just with the Almasy's but with other families. So we made a deal with some families. If one of thier slaves are found then we send them back, or hold them here till the family comes for them. If the family does not want them, then we have the right to sell them back to the traders, or keep them. As a law we are not able to keep other slaves. So we have to sell them."

Squall looked at Laguna as if his head was on backwads. 'So if any run aways were found then they would have to be sold back somewhere.' Squall groaned in the kitchen. He was hungery and wished that Quistis could make him something like she did back home. Picking at what the cook had made him he shook his head. "Ok." Standing Squall headed to his room. Standing in his door way he looked across the hall. The door was open and he could hear the shower running. "You like her?" Squall jumped at Kiros' voice.

"What does it matter?" Squall turned to walk back into his room. "You know Rain would hate to see you like this." Stopping dead in his tracks, Squall truned. "Yes, I knew your mother. I've been friends with your father for a very long time, and I've known Rain for almost as long. I know she would want you to be happy." Squall shook his headand turned away. He did not want to talk with this man about his mother. "Squall." He stopped but didn't turn. "Please don't be mad at Laguna. He did what he could. We all did." Angery Squall turned around. He wanted to punc the man,kill him, hit him, anything. But he couldn't. Something in the back ground grabbed his eye. Walking past Kiros, Squall walked into Quistis' room and slammed the door.

The sudden noise scared Quistis. SHe jumped when she saw Squall. "Your back." His voice was low. "I got it. No worries." Squall shighed and flopped down on the bed. 'Boy he sleeps alot.' Sighign Quistis flopped down next to him. His body instinctly pulled her closer. "Night Quisty." Smiling softly she wrapped herself onto him. "Night Squall."

Zoe:OOOO My sholder is killing me!

Squall: WHy?

Zoe: Cuz I live here! On he computer.

Squall: Sorry.

Quistis: That chapy kinda sucked.

Zoe:I know. Sorry.

Squall: Im an ass

Zoe: YEs you are.

Quistis: No he's not!

Zoe: O hell. PLease RR!

ZoZO


	7. 7 Found

AN: I need Reviews! Cries. OK.. No right blah blah...

Phoenix-of-the-darkness.:WOW. Ty for the one and only review. I feel bad no one is reviewing my things now. o well.. I'll keep on writing. I can't wait to read your Quall. I cant make you a staff person. and Add it to my C2 thingy. Sorry this one wasn't as good. I kinda had writers block and there's soo much I wanted to put in but got too sleepy. This one sould be better... lol

Chapter; Seven

Quistis woke alone in her bed. 'He was here when I feel asleep. Right?' Shaking off her thoughts she made her way into the bathroom. After she finsihed her morring rituals she headed down to where she thought the kitchen should be. She was planely dressed in a pair of jeans and a box neck red short sleeved shirt. Her red snickers (like the yellow ones in kill bill) made little noise as she walked. The overly large house was empty from what Quistis could see. Everything was endless. Finaly Quistis heard some form of life. Voices were coming form down stairs.

"You're in love with her, Squall. You're in love. Is that what you're going to say to me? She's a slave! An Almasy's slave! What do you want me to tell them? Sorry but my son's in-love with her! She ran away. The Almasy's could have her put to death. You know that don't you? Well!"

There was scilence and Quistis held her breath for a second. Laguna didn't sound too happy and Squall wasn't talking. She didn't know what to do. Maybe it was a bad idea for her to be there. Closing her eyes, Quistis thought it may be a good idea to go back to her room and wait for Squall to come get her. Turning around she hit something warm, and solid. Opening her eyes she found Kiros. "Sorry." She blushed fully.

"It's ok. Laguna and Squall don't get along very well. To tell the truth I don't think Squall likes me eather. Come on. Lets head to the libary. Sound good?" Quistis nodded and fallowed him down the halls. After taking random turns and several doors later they reached a room filled with books. "I'll get us something to eat. You just stay here and read." Quistis found what she wanted to read and sunk into a big squishy chair. After getting deep into her book, Kiros came in with thier food. "I think the fight ended. No worries. Laguna is in the kitchen, and Squall... I don't have a clue where he is." Quistis nodded and started at her food. "Can I ask you some questions?" Quistis nodded and settled back in her chair. "What was it like at the Almasy's?"

Mean while Squall stormed angerly to his room. Laguna had chosen this morring to have a talk with him. He had gone into his room hoping to find him, but no. Squall had slept with Quistis that night. Not in a sexual way, which Laguna could not get through his thick head. Laguna had some how dragged him out without waking Quisitis. After a few seconds of trying to get away, Squall finaly just staied in one place and lisened. Really what could he have done? Laguna was going to chase after him anyways. Five minutes and a new bent in the wall later Laguna gave up and let him go.

'Damn that man! He is not my father! I don't care what the blood teasts say!' Squall huffed down the halls. Throwing open his door he looked around. What was he going to do here? Die? Maybe. Sighing he turned across the hall. Nope. Quistis wasn't there. "Damn!" Squall grabbed his gunblade and stormed down the hall. After a few paces Squall is stopped by the sound of voices. "You love him don't you?" Silence. Squall stood as still as he could. In truth he did want to hear the answer but then again he was scared of what she would say. "He loves you, you know." Silence. 'O Hyne what is this! WHy does every one say that! Am I really in love with her?' Squall peaked around the door to see Quistis curled in a large chair. One of his favorite. 'Maybe I should go in.' Not wanting to know what her answer waas Squall walkewd in and sat next to her.

"Squall. We were just talking about you." Kiros smiled as Squall placed himself next to Quistis. "How did things go with your father?" Squall only looked at Kiros then turned back to Quistis. "You ok?" Quistis looked at him wide-eyed and smiled. "Yeah. I'm fine. How did things go with Laguna?" Cocking his head to the side, Squall studied her. Maybe he did feel something for her. Maybe she was the one to destroy the walls. "It didn't go well." Squall watched as her perfect lips turned into a frown. Her eyes looked almost sad. "O. What was the problem?" Squall closed his eyes. 'How can I tell her it's her. No. I can't. It would rake her.' Forcing himself to look back at her he sighed. "Don't worry about it. Hungery?"

Quistis shock her head and looked down at the book. She couldn't really read it. She felt horrible about everything. A warm arms around her broke her thoughts. Looking up she saw Squall looking into her eyes. She really did have feelings for him. He would protect her, be there, and help her if she needed it. "Are you sure you're ok?" Sothing shiny on his belt grabbed her eye. "What's that?" Squall looked down to see her pointing to his gunblade. "Come on." Getting up he pulled Quistis long with him. After a few turns, Quistis found herself in lust garden. Squall threw off his jacket and turned to her. "It's my gunblade." Swinging it around he tuned his body.

Quistis watched in aw as he made perfect archs. There was something magical about it all. She watched as his arms swong the powerful sward. Cooking her head to the side she smiled. "Wish I could learn how to use a wepon like that." Squall stopped and looked over his sholder. Her face showed she was lost in aw. Smiling, or what he called a smile, he walked over to her. "Squall! Quistis! You..." Kiros' voice broke everything. "You two have to.." HE panted slightly. "You need to take Ms. Trepe and leave... The Almasy's are.." Kiros was cut off by a loud humph.

"I see we may have found my lost slave." Squall looked up to see a tall, bronze, blonde boy standing mear feet away. "Thank you Kiros for showing me where she is." Walking over he smacked Quistis clear across the face. "I'll see that it's punished." Squall glared evily into the boy as he helped Quistis up. "You ok Quisty?" Holding the side of her face she clung to Squall. "O piss Leonhart. She's mine." Seifer grabbed for Quistis, but Squall pulled her back behind him. "Get out of my house." The growl stund Seifer but did little to stop him. "I came here looking for her friend but finding her is better. I refuse to leave without her. Hand her over before I get your father into this matter."

"He is not my father. And you will leave without Quistis. Understand." Squall casted a glare as he walked back into the house with Quistis in towe. "Squall?" HE stormed through the halls till he reached her room. Slaming the door he whipped around and took her in his arms. "I wont let him take you back." Quistis smiled and wrapped her arms around him. Resting against his chest she heaved a sigh. "I know."

Zoe: Hell yeah!

Quistis: Dont end! I bet he'd say I love you if you wrote more!

Zoe: Thats fluff!

Squall: I dont do fluff!

Quistis: COme on!

Seifer: Come here Quistis!

Quistis: NO!

Zell: Can I have you?

Zoe what the hell is going on?

Squall: Please review. For the Love of Hyne.

zoe


	8. 8 The end?

AN: Up quick... happy readers.. right? Maybe.,. Im kinda tired and spazed.. I've been writing at like 1 am.. stupid me... Anyways plot thats it!.. Grr..

parkeronas : Keeping it up.. No worries.. just review please.. they make me happy!

Phoenix-of -the-darkness: Yeah yeah the Zell thing. Sorry. Just have a thing where I like Zell and Quistis. And I always make myself feel bad that I know he can never have her.. CUZ SHE"S SQUALLS! mahaha. Sorry. Hurry with the stories! I need to look into my e-mails and be all like wow! Some one posted! Out of my 50 stories I keep a crazy close eye on no one has updated this month.. but you know spring brake will hit and BOOM every one will. But I will have no time to post mine then.. ehehhe. Sorry. Also... every one is born to die, its what we do with that short time that makes up live. But no matter what it's the gods that toy with us. Not your boyfriend! hahaha nm... (crazied)

Chapter; Eight

There they stood for a long while. Neather moved. Quistis felt as if her world would fall back into the shattered peaces it was when she lived at the Almasy's, and Squall felt as if everything dear to him would be killed if he let go. Gently Squall placed a soft kiss on the top of Quistis' head. A rather loud quick knock brought thier eyes to the door. "Squall?" Closing his eyes tight, Squall turned his head to Quistis. "I don't want to talk to Laguna." HIs voice was a wisper but wrang loudly in Quistis' ears. "Squall are you in there? Don't do this. Open up. Seifer is here to take her back. Don't make things harder than they are." Quistis could feel Squall tighen his grip around her. Placing a small kiss on her forhead he let go of her. "I'll be right back. Don't let anyone in but me. Don't worry." Nodding she watched him dash out the door, fallowed by a loud thump.

Taking in a deep breath, Quistis sat down on her bed. "Squall'll be ok. I know he will." Closing her eyes she relaxed. "I'll be fine." Her own words were not bringing her the conford she needed. In truth this matter frightened her. After a few seconds she hear a soft click, and felt the bed dip. Opening her eyes she looked around for Squall but only found Seifer. "Why hello Quis. Now I can't have you running away like this. What will the other's back home think. Come along and I wont whip you here." Jumping up and placing the bed between her and Seifer, looking for a way out. Slowly Seifer reached behind his back, bring out a new chain whip. "Leave me alone Siefer."

"But why? My family paid for you. You belong to me. Now come with me before I use force. You think that Squall kid loves you?" Seifer cracked the whip on the bed, busting one of the feathered pillows. "Now come on home with me. No one will ever realy love you like I do." Grabbing a blinket she threw it at him, and made a dash to the door. Ripping the blinket to shreds, Seifer beat her to the door and grabbed her into a full embrace. Holding her body close to his, Seifer rubbed his scruffy cheek against hers. "Now come on. Do you truely think he loves you? Did you tell him all the things we did? What you cired out at night? How you acted behind the closed door of my bedroom? Do you really think he would love a used hore?"

Closing her eyes tight, Quistis forced her tears to stay back. There was no way she would let him know she was scared now. His lips trailed her neck, making her want to vomit. "Let go of me." Fighting, she rammed her elbow into his side, but did little. Seifer only tighened his grip on her, pressing his cheek into hers. "You don't talk to your master like that. Remember what happened last time?" Seifer's hands roamed over her body, making her ever sicker. "I said let go of me now." For the first time in her life, Quistis' voice was a low growl.

Growing angerier by the second, Seifer threw her to the ground. "You will do as I say." The whip rose high in the air, ready to strike, but Quistis kicked his legs out form under him. In a short leep across the floor, Quistis had found the whip, and in turn slashed Seifer across the bridge of his nose. "I told you to leave me alone. I will not be your slave. Now get out of my room." A new feeling of power over came her as she stood with the whip. "Leave before I try my luck again." Looking up, Quistis could see shock clearly written all over Seifer's bloody face. Standing up as tall as he could, Seifer headed to the door, only to be hit by it.

Squall had come rushing into the room. In his mind Seifer had taken Quistis, or worse killed her while he was gone. Only after Laguna had claimed Seifer had left did he realolize that it was a ploy to get him away from Quistis. Though when he walked in the room he was quiet shocked. There was Seifer on the floor bleeding from his nose, and Quistis with a whip. "Quistis?" Smiling one of her perfect, or in Squall's mind perfect, smiles she nodded. "I'm fine." Taking her hand he lead her out of the room and down to the kitchen. "Come on. I'll make you something you'll never forget." Togther they walked hand in hand knowing that they were now safe. Quistis' life had truely started over.

Zoe: O yeah. I soo lied.

Quistis: About what?

Zoe: Alot.

Squall: Lilke what?

Zoe: I dont know. If you really liked this story and want more review and get more.. If not.. review and tell me why.

Zell.: I wanna be in the story more!

Zoe: Well your one true love needs to review and tell me she wants you.. Who knows you and Squall could have a fight to the death.

Zell: I would soo kick his ass!

Seifer: Im an ass!

Squall: WOuld not

Seifer: i hate myself

Zell: Would too!

Zoe: I loved you Seifer!

Squall: No.

Seifer: Really?

Zoe: Yeah but Bog O is on soo I must leave you all!

Seifer: Wait I loved you!


End file.
